


Король говорит

by Riakon



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Каждого, кто возьмет монеты Закинтоса в свои руки они обольщают. Он не стал исключением. Когда монеты попали к нему в руки, он увидел самое желанное, то, чего бы он хотел достичь любой ценой.





	Король говорит

**Author's Note:**

> Моё виденье того, что нам не показали в серии про монеты.

Каждого, кто возьмет монеты Закинтоса в свои руки, они обольщают. 

C одной стороны на опасном сплаве золота и ртути красуется изображение головы Нимейского льва, задушенного сильными руками Геракла, что стал его самым первым подвигом — знак богатства и власти. С другой — свастическое солнце, лучи которого, двигаясь по часовой стрелке, обещают благополучие и удачу. 

Когда-то давно их выковали на многострадальном Закинтосе для того, чтобы император смог отвести злой рок от своего острова, но даже их магическая сила не смогла спасти маленький остров от многочисленных землетрясений. Если ты существо, то, взяв в руки эти бесценные монеты, ты не сможешь противостоять их чарам. Даже если в тебе всего лишь капля крови везена.

Он не стал исключением. Как оказалось, даже королевская кровь не спасает от наваждений.

Когда монеты попали к нему в руки, он увидел самое желанное — то, чего бы он хотел достичь любой ценой. Он был готов пойти по трупам ради этого, разрушить государства при помощи своей силы.

Капитан Шон Ренард шел на звук. Он слышал, что где-то кричат его имя в безумном восторге люди, которыми он будет править, и эти люди чувствуют его. Он шагнул на балкон и обратил свой взор туда, вниз, где его подданные с благоговением, на разные лады нестройным хором повторяют одно и то же: «Король Ренард».

В толпе на флагштоках развеваются изображения золотых львов на фоне синего неба. Здесь снова солнце и небо в символике флагов обещают безоблачное правление и удачу, что никогда не отступит. 

И это повод протянуть руки к народу, чтобы они ощутили его принадлежность к ним, и вместе с тем помнили, насколько он — король — выше всех. Выше каждого из них, и вместе с тем он равен им, ведь именно его слуги, его подчиненные, его подданные превозносят его на этот пьедестал.

Он благословляет всех, кто столпился в ожидании под его балконом. Да, сейчас он — Бог, который не обойдет своей божественной милостью никого, даст им веру в свое могущество, величие и возможность их защитить. Даст им веру, что вела за собой не одно поколение познавших её, и не позволит им сомневаться ни в нем, ни в его решениях. Он мудр, он рассудителен — он лучшее, что могло случиться с ними. 

Их защитник и покровитель. 

Да, он был королем, королем всего мира, а не маленького царства. Однако, власть и могущество — не единственное, что сулили ему монеты.

Грохот восторженных криков не смолкает, но теперь он разворачивается и идет обратно в свою квартиру, чувствуя, что он здесь не один. Из порядка вырос маленький хаос, явственно показывающий, что вместе с ним живет кто-то еще. Чужая, но знакомая рубашка на кресле, несколько древних книг на столе. С кухни раздаются странные звуки, и Шон проходит туда, глядя на человека, стоящего у плиты. Он видит только его спину, короткие черные волосы, широкий разворот плеч и определенно мужские руки, подтверждающие его догадки.

— О, ты вернулся, мой король, — мужчина поворачивается и улыбается. В глазах Ника Бёркхардта он видит легкое поддразнивание и любовь. Не такую, как у толпы. Более глубокую, чувственную и словно теплое одеяло в холодный вечер укутывающую его в свои объятия.

Король подходит ближе и касается губ своего Гримма своими, совсем легко, ласкающее, но большего и не требуется. 

Он признается в любви так, как это делают все настоящие короли, пусть не рожденные ими, пусть отвергнутые тысячи раз, но истинные.

Он делает это молча.


End file.
